The present invention relates to kick scooters and, more specifically, to a kick scooter shock absorbing structure, which is installed in the front wheel guard of the kick scooter to effectively absorb shocks from the front wheel.
FIG. 5 shows a kick scooter shock absorbing structure according to the prior art. According to this arrangement, a shock absorbing member is connected between the main body of the kick scooter and the rear wheel holder frame to absorb shocks from the rear wheel. FIG. 6 shows another kick scooter shock absorbing structure according to the prior art. According to this arrangement, a bicycle pedal sock absorbing spring is used and installed to absorb shocks from the rear wheel. According to the aforesaid two prior art designs, the shock absorbing member and the shock absorbing spring are adapted to absorb shocks from the rear wheel. These two designs cannot directly absorb shocks from the front wheel.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a kick scooter shock absorbing structure, which is installed in the front side of the kick scooter to absorb shocks from the front wheel. It is another object of the present invention to provide a kick scooter shock absorbing structure, which uses two pivoted wheel holder arms to support the front wheel, and a shock absorber to absorb shocks from the wheel holder arms.